


Read My Lips

by ReptileMistressQueen



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: All characters are dragons, Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, F/M, Heavily inspired by Ventriloquist/Scarface, Music determines each chapter, Sex, Violence, dragonformers, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/pseuds/ReptileMistressQueen
Summary: SEQUEL TO WILD GYPSY:It has been a while since Arcee lost both of her partners. Despite her bravery, fearless stance as an Autobot, she feels empty inside. However the medic of the clan has other plans. He visits an asylum to study each of the patience and found one who was beyond redemption. Could he helped this patient and also the fearless femme of his clan at the same time? TFP: DRAGONFORMERS.
Relationships: Arcee/OC, Megatron/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

Chapter 1

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

Darkness was all he ever knew. Inside his only room, no cracks to see the outside world other than the locked door in front of him and the glass screen where visitors and medics observe him like a specimen. All he could do in his cell was talk to his partner or lie down.

The content of the cell he lived in was bare except for a single book, a stack of hay which acted like a bed and a wooden doll. The doll was shaped like a dragon with shades of grey and blue, eyes deep yellow as if they were staring into the soul. What stood out the most was a long scar on the right side of the doll's face, at the cheek. It looked like someone ran a dagger across it.

He wished his partner would say something. He had been dormant for the past two days, not even getting up during meal times. He could face the dark but the silence was killing him. There are some days where the orderlies would restrain him from attacks due to him lashing out of anger, pain, grief, loneliness. So, they moved him and his belongings to a different quarters. Isolated from everyone except meal times and a bath. He didn't mean to attack them. In fact, he didn't want to in the first place.

But he will not separate himself from his cellmate, his partner, his best friend.

The residence of the asylum knew that separating him and his partner would caused him to go on a blind rampage. No one had ever seen such devotion he has over his partner. Unfortunately, his partner was not on the same page.

" Oy, dummy!" a nasally voice broke the silence of the dark room. He looked over. " Y-you're awake..." he stammered. His partner's voice surprised him since it has been two days sitting in his cell without hearing anything but his breathing. He stumbled his way over to his partner. He was relief, excited, ecstatic and other feelings of joy filled him. He ignored the insults or snarky comment his partner would say to him. He mattered. Nothing else in the world matter other than him.

" Of course I'm awake!" his partner snapped. " You can't handle yourself without me, can't ya? Sheesh, you're more of an idiot than a Golliwog! At least you could walk."

" Yes, yes," he nodded frantically. " W-we're in a new cell now, sir. We'll be safe here...safe..."

His partner rolled his eyes. " Safe? The hell you mean safe?! I want out! I wanna see the world, fuck a broad and have a drink!"

He patted him on the back. " Meals will be serve and they'll unlock the cell. We can join the others for a snack." But his partner slapped him on the cheek, making him fall on his back. " You just don't get it, do ya?" he growled in frustration.

" B-but sir," he whispered, rubbing the soreness from his cheek. " We've been in this place longer than anyone. I-it's best if we have a clean slate. P-please, I only want to fight for you."

His partner sighed, rubbing his temples. " Look dummy, I don't wanna make things sweet but...Grow some balls will ya?" You can't even kill someone without asking me first!"

He wanted to cry. He wanted to get away but he can't. If it weren't for his partner, he wouldn't be alive today. He will always remember that. Suddenly, he had lost his appetite for upcoming meals. His partner's comments about him were true. He was weak, unable to form a complete sentence without a stammer or stutter. He never had any fighting experience. He just learnt his skills from his partner.

He left his partner alone, slumping down to the far side of the room. He will use the space as his sleeping spot tonight. But, it is not night time yet as kerosene lamps were still lit up. He wanted to save his energy for later. He closed his eyes, tears finally sliding down. He wants the both of them to be safe. He can't function without him. Soon, he allowed sleep to succumb him.

The silence and darkness had never felt good until now.


	2. How To Save A Life

Chapter 2

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

" You're still thinking about them again?" the medic asked his patient. He was a normal build drake who is not to slender or not too bulky. But he is stocky. He had white coloured scales and red stripes. His face was squared shaped along with matching neon blue eyes. His face was slightly wrinkled from the stress and past he had experienced. He flicked his tail which had the fin shaped like a squared sword.

" I missed them Ratchet," his patient sighed. She was a pretty dark blue dragoness with a slender frame and matching cobalt blue eyes filled with grief and anger. She had a mix of silver and black from her sides, face and underbelly. Her little winglets were like part of her but she can't fly due to their small size. But she made up for everything with her speed, skills and stamina to be equal with the males.

" Grieving is not going to bring them back," Ratchet reprimanded her. It has been yet, months since Arcee lost Cliffjumper and years since she lost her other partner Tailgate. Despite her tough exterior, her insides were fragile like glass. She tried her best to forget about them but her memories kept replaying their deaths to this very day. How Tailgate was murdered in front of her or how she found out who snuffed Cliffjumper. " I know it has been difficult forgetting them but you need to move on. Tailgate and Cliffjumper would be spark broken if you linger on the past."

Arcee wanted them to be in peace. They probably are while she however, is not. She has tried everything to distract herself from thinking about them. Patrolling more than usual, hunting with Bumblebee or Smokescreen. Hell she even sparred with the Wreckers, each punch represents her frustration with herself. She failed to watch out for them. They died because of her. Every memory she had with either of them made her stomach ache, filled with moths rather than butterflies. And those moths are making holes in her every time she moves. She was so focused on her internal self, she was not aware of the claw that collided with her face. She fell back, snapped back to reality from the impact. When she's conscious, a figure crouched down looking at her with eyes mixed with guilt and fear.

" Primus Cee," he whispered. " I'm so sorry! Didn't mean to be that hard."

" I'm fine, Bulkhead,"she gave her Wrecker friend a reassuring smile. " I was having a flashback..."

" Still thinking about them?" he asked. She nodded. Carefully, he touched one of her winglet with his muzzle. Being the largest and the less brainy, he tried his best to comfort her " It's not your fault. They chose to save you because they care about you. They know that you're tough but sometimes you need a little nudge." Arcee looked up at the bulky drake. He can be sweet when he tries his best to comfort a friend. She appreciated his sweet gesture.

" Thanks, Bulk," she smiled. " But I think I should get some air." Respecting her wishes, Bulkhead left the training ground to hang out with his best friend, Wheeljack. Now, the femme was all alone. She leaned against the wall, sighing deeply.

" I could have saved you," she whispered to herself. " I failed to protect the both of you because I was stupid enough to be captured! I will finish off Airachnid and Starscream. For you Tailgate, Cliffjumper..." With the silence surrounding her, she allowed herself to cry.

Meanwhile Ratchet was about to take a nap after examining his leader's mate, Rose. Rose is considered to be one of the very few Earth dragons who could bend plants at her own will. She has lush green scales and decorated crests which looked like branches. Her wings were almost like the leaves of palm trees but very sharp to tear flesh. Recently, she had given birth to a son. Optimus' son looked exactly like his father except he inherited his mother's oak brown eyes.

" You look tense Ratchet," Rose commented. Ratchet turned his head back. Ratchet explained to the leader's mate about Arcee's guilt, resulting her to distance herself from most of the males because she does not want to lose them like her partners. Rose listened to the medic carefully while grooming her son. " Sounds like Arcee needs sometime alone. I know it is not good for her but her heart needs time to patch up. And that takes a longer time than you performing a transplant."

Ratchet nodded. He does not want Arcee to be depressed. She's a valuable member of the team and losing her would be devastating. He knew she kept blaming herself for her death, knowing it is not simple to move on. But he had another thing to worry about: Tonight he was invited by other medics of Therm Asylum to study the patience. Sounds like something his rival Knockout or Shockwave would consider but him? He was only interested in their mental disorders. He wondered if he could find who could be cured or redeemed.

He doesn't understand why would medics at asylum treat their patients in the most pathetic way. Hiding them from the world, separating them from the common society. Medics are suppose to help, care for the patients no matter what challenges the patients would throw at them. If he was the only one invited to the asylum, he should bring a friend in case.

" I will ask Optimus if he is free tonight," he concluded.


	3. I Go Looney

Chapter 3

_When the world is full of care_

_And every headline screams despair,_

_All is rape, starvation, war and life is vile_

Therm Asylum was a rundown building, vines already growing out of cracks and rusty colour bricks rather than bright red. The roof looked unkept with old nests, branches, fallen leaves from Autumn and melted feathers from previous birds that roosted there. Sometimes, a fearful cry was heard inside the facility. Those are things that make the grumpy medical officer shudder, uneasy with what lies waiting for him.

" Are you certain this is the place?" his oldest friend and leader enquired. Even the atmosphere has made the almighty leader clammy. But the leader still laid the tip of his tail over his shoulder. " Ratchet?"

" Yes, yes," Ratchet shook his head irritably. " Come now, we don't have much time!" No reason to argue, Optimus followed him into the asylum. He may be the leader for the clan but he knows that Ratchet is older than him. He trailed behind him, trying not to shiver from the sudden chill. Not to self: I better thank Rose later for her chestnuts.

Inside the facility, laughter echoed the corridors while maniacal screams were heard. Ratchet was glad that only he and Optimus are the only ones entering the asylum. The rest would have different reactions towards the place and its patiences. Silently, the medic and leader weaved their ways, passing by cell after cell. Some of the patience, in Ratchet's mind - made the Decepticons mellow sheep.

Both of them stopped at one of the calls because Optimus found the patience inside eccentric yet there is madness in his eyes. Ratchet, sensing his leader stopped as well. Both of them peered inside the cell which contained various drawings of unusual characters like a caterpillar smoking a hookah, teapots of all outrageous designs, black and red colours by crayons about hearts and spades and even pastries with tea. What stood out the most was the occupant who resided in this cell. He was a sandy brown hare with antlers between the long ears. The antlers were almost a replicated structure of either a pronghorn or elk.

Ratchet was interested in this particular inmate as he gave out a vibe that differentiates himself from reality. As if the real world did not matter to him anymore. Suddenly, the jackalope looked up from his fussy demeanour. The two dragons and the mad hare regarded each other with stares, waiting for either one of them to break the silence.

" Hello," Optimus spoke softly, trying not to scare the jackalope. " We are here for a visit. My name is Optimus Prime. This is my friend Ratchet." Ratchet nodded.

" No time for talk!" the jackalope muttered loudly. " I must be late. I must find Alice! Oh, where is Alice..."

Interesting, Ratchet thought to himself. So this particular patient thinks he is a character from a beloved children story book. He decided the best way to get any information out of him is to play along. After all, he was invited here to see the patience. Maybe cure them if they are redeemable. " So, how did you meet Alice?" he cleared his throat to ask. The mad hare cocked his ear. " She dropped in on my tea party...se drank my tea...my special tea, special tea, speciality..."

Now it becomes more disturbing. He started singing or rather ask where is Alice in a sing-song voice. " Alice? Alice come out, don't pout. Don't make me shout Alice! Where are you?" From this session, Ratchet decided to end the interview. Optimus thought so too. Thanking him, they walked away to visit more cells. More bizarre inmates, more strange or sad cases based on their appearances and body language. But just as they were about to discuss, both of them heard two males arguing. One was louder than the other.

" You really are a moron!"

" But -"

" Don't talk back to me, dummy!"

Ratchet was the first to approach the cell. When he peered over, he could not believe his eyes. He blinked several times, almost asking his leader to slap him, telling him that this is not real. Optimus rushed to his friend in concern. " Ratchet, what is - Oh Primus...Is that even possible?"

What the both of them saw was something that might come out the stuff of nightmares. The grey stone coloured dragon was talking submissively at a doll! The doll was a light grey and blue with deep yellow eyes which bears hate, anger and revenge. What is more to the character was the jagged scar on the right side of its cheek. It was talking to the bigger dragon like he was in charge. And Ratchet wondered if this was really a possessed doll or...this grey dragon was controlling it, separating two different voices.

" Dummy!" the doll hollered. " Carry me towards the screen. We got company. Now move it!"

" Y-yes sir!" the grey dragon sputtered while frantically picking the doll up. Ratchet does not see anything lethal or harmful about the dragon. Neither did Optimus because by studying his eyes and body language, the grey dragon was merely following orders like a lackey.

" We mean no harm," Optimus reassured them. " We are just here for a visit. My friend here is a medic. He is here to help."

" Help?!" the doll laughed harshly. " Why the hell would ya bother? Only help I need is dummy here to move his ass for me. Ain't that right?"

The grey drake nodded frantically, his whole frame was shaking with fear and anxiety. Ratchet pitied the larger dragon. He looked like he could be around Bumblebee or Smokescreen's size. Except he is more skinny than both of them. Optimus looked at his friend with a sad expression. " He seems harmless," the leader whispered. The medic nodded. " I bet he is decent without that...thing next to him. Or attach to him."

" So," Ratchet cleared his voice to get both of the 'inmates's' attention. " Could you please introduce yourselves?"

" Name's Scarface," the doll clicked his tongue. " This dummy here is Albert!" But the grey dragon shook his head.

" Aiden?"

Still shaking his head.

" Then tell these you what's your name?!" Scarface growled irritably. Optimus's expression was stern at the doll. He found that ironic he was paying attention to an inanimate object rather than a living thing.

" I'm Alex," the grey dragon introduced himself quietly. Optimus gave him a friendly smile, showing him that he could trust the leader. Ratchet wanted to break in and saw the doll in half. He could see that Alex is suffocating under the doll's influence. But he had to masked his face if he wanted to carry on with his job as a medic.

" How did the both of you meet?" So Scarface exaggerated on how he was kind and humble to offer Alex a job after he saved him from his previous owner. Now that the wooden doll is free, Alex has a new purpose: To serve him faithfully.

" Mr Scarface is kind..." Alex praised the doll at a low volume. Because of the two Autobots, he is not used to anyone acknowledging him. " S-Scarface is very i-important...I'm just a helper."

Bullslag! Ratchet thought out loud. He will return soon to help this patient. According to the other medics in the facility, Alex and Scarface are beyond redemption. But Ratchet had an idea in mind.

" P-pardon us," Alex stuttered to both Autobots. " Mr Scarface needs his sleep." He nodded to the Autobots before spreading his wings to cover the wooden doll like a blanket.

" Dummy!" Scarface yelled. " Can't you have better wings to wrap me! This feels like a washcloth!"

Optimus and Ratchet decided to leave them be. They walked out of the asylum, taking deep breaths from that scenario. " I'm going to do my best to cure him," Ratchet announced. " He can't be holding on to that doll forever."

" Indeed," Optimus agreed. " Though, how is it possible if those two are the same person?"

Ratchet whispered to his leader quietly. " There is something called ventriloquism, Optimus. And I will have to do some research about it."


	4. There's No Help, No

Chapter 4 _  
_

_He's_

_Drilling through_

_The spiritus sanctus_

_Tonight_

_Through_

_The dark hip falls_

_Screaming_

_Oh you mambos_

_Kill me_

_And_

_Kill me_

Ratchet stayed up all night to research about Alex's condition.

Apparently, he suffered from personality disorder which caused him to switch back and forth between himself and the puppet. He concluded that Scarface manifests Alex's negative emotions like hatred and anger. This resulted in the grey dragon difficult to express his anger out of his body. Drugs and herbs would do no good for him as it will make the condition worse. At the same time, he is worried about his other patient, Arcee.

" I told you Ratchet," Arcee sighed. " I'm fine. Just let me speak to Optimus about doubling my patrol and combat. I can take the heat." The medic shook his head in disapproval. " I can't allow it," he told her, voice hinted with finality. " The more you push yourself, the more pain you will feel. More than - you know..."

Arcee knew her medic didn't want to mention both of her partners's names. She was grateful for that. But pain hit her chest, she was lonely despite having the clan and team with her. In fact, her relationship with Cliffjumper and Tailgate were almost close to become mates. But now that they are gone...she had no one to share some personal thoughts or exchange a hit or two. Not that she minded the others but...

Get a hold of yourself! she scolded herself. The best way is to have a walk outside of the clan.

Meanwhile at Therm Asylum, Alex couldn't help but think back about his two previous visitors. He thought of the bigger one, Optimus with his majestic frame, kind eyes which saw him as someone rather than nothing. He also regarded him with a smile if he recalled. And the medic, Ratchet was it? He was nicer than any of the so called 'medics' who tried to cure him here. He thought about the two visitors while walking into the rec room to join other patients before their therapy sessions.

Everywhere he went, whispers were heard among them. Some gazed at the grey drake with hostility. Ironically, they were very friendly with Scarface, despite him being a doll. Sitting all by himself, he ate his portion of three weeks old corn bread and some water. Not the best meals but he was used to it ever since he came into the facility. How long was that? His memories of his past were fragmented. Only he remembered the eyes of Scarface looking down at him, taking him under his wing to become strong.

Speaking of Scarface, he had placed the doll on the table as he ate. The doll's mouth wasn't moving, indicating that he is having some deep thoughts. Suddenly, someone snatched his last piece of corn bread. It was a rusty red dragon with a hole in his neck. He gobbled Alex's portion, saliva dribbling out the corner of his mouth. Alex watched him, his stomach rumbling for more.

" B-but," he stammered. " T-that's mine..." But the dragon slapped him. Alex was dazed by the hit, unsure what to do. He looked over at Scarface, eyes begging him for help. The doll did nothing. Alex would have to face this problem on his own.

" H-hey!" he called out shakily. " You should've asked me first!" But the red dragon, who was chatting with his group laughed at him. " Aww, he's trying to fight back," one of them laughed. " Come on, let's show him how it's really done." So more dragons started to gang up on him. Alex tried his best to fight back but he was too weak due to being malnourished. The dragons pinned him down.

" Scarface," he mouthed the words to his doll. " Help me...help me please!" But nothing came from the wooden doll. All he could do was watch the grey dragon getting beaten from the table. He felt something cold...something gooey being rubbed under his tail, where his private area was located.

" W-what are doing?" he whimpered, feeling the cool gel being rubbed on him. The dragon from behind chuckled darkly. " The boss's orders," he replied. " Said he wanted you to have balls if we're getting out of here. Don't worry! Relax~ It's part of the training."

Now, the boss among them was Scarface. Yes, it was difficult or even illogical to understand how could a deranged wooden doll can be the Don of all the other inmates. Anyways, Alex felt something sharp inserted in him. He yelped in pain. " S-stop it!" he begged. " It h-hurts!" But his pleads made the dragon pumped faster. " Scarface said you need to be a top dog. Seems like you're just a bitch. A bitch to be fucked."

Others snickered, some even jerked themselves just by watching the scene before them. Alex wanted to smash his skull. He wanted this to be over. Then, he felt the sharp thing being pulled out of him and was replaced by something thicker, more painful for him to bear. He screamed for help. For Scarface. Anyone.

They all laughed at him.

He continued to scream, groan, struggle out of this mess. He was angry at Scarface, angry at himself for being too weak or naive in situations like this. Dehydrated, he wanted water if he wants to cry for help. But another dragon in front of him knocks him on the head to shut him up. Whimpering, he eyed what was in front of him. Something he shouldn't be doing but it was forced to into his mouth. He gagged at the scent, he wanted to die. The dragon in front of him thrusted the piece into him before Alex could protest.

It went on for God knows how long. But when Alex has had enough, he clamped down on the thick length in his mouth, screams and gasps were heard around him. He spitted out the remains of what he had bitten, eyes now full of hurt and rage. " ENOUGH!" he yelled, as he kicked the dragon behind him. Now the rec room became a fighting cage for Alex. He's not the strongest nor the most cunning but he tried to fight his way to get Scarface and escape from this hellhole.

Then, the room was interrupted by orderlies who broke the riot, seizing Alex roughly by both sides, despite how much Alex begs for Scarface. " I NEED HIM!" he screamed. " WHERE IS SCARFACE?! PLEASE LET ME SEE HIM! LET ME -"

He knew, with eyes droopy that he was sedated. He had went through different drugs and chemicals the orderlies used to calm him. He tried to fight it, he wants to find Scarface and escape. He can't think...he can't eat...Scarface was all that matters. Throwing the grey dragon in a room made for solitary confinement, restrained at both muzzle and body by chains, Alex breathed heavily from the event that unfolded today. He felt dirty, defiled, humiliated in front of many including Scarface. The was no way out. People would be considered insane if they helped him. In his heart, he knew help would not come for him. Would not come for them. Soon, Alex cried himself to sleep.


	5. A Four-Leaf Clover

Chapter 5

_I'm looking over a four-leaf clover_

_That I overlooked before._

_One leaf is sunshine, the second is rain,_

_Third is the roses that grow in the lane._

_No need explaining the one remaining_

Ratchet had discussed the matter with Optimus and the rest of the Autobots. Most of them were unsure with the idea because bringing an unstable inmate from an asylum was something they were not expecting. Dragons like Wheeljack and Bumblebee will keep an eye on the situation, not knowing what to expect since both of them care a lot for Arcee.

Bulkhead and Smokescreen were concerned about both the situation and Arcee, They knew if Arcee would wallow herself in grief, there's no way to make her open up. In fact, she has never confide or talk to someone personally about herself. They knew that bottling up strong emotions could cause more harm than good. But for those like Ultra Magnus was reluctant with the idea. He sees no point in curing Arcee if the medic's idea was to bring out a lunatic to help her. He can't really process the idea of it.

" Hasn't he tried letting it out?" asked Bulkhead. He wondered about Alex and his strange obsession with the wooden doll named Scarface. What Ratchet mentioned, Alex could never let out his anger or negative emotions from his actual body. Instead, the anger manifested itself inside Scarface, making him 'alive'. Just the thought of it made him shudder uneasily. Although he isn't the brightest among his team, the description of Alex is almost like Arcee. Except Arcee is not a nut job or has a strange obsession with a doll.

" No," sighed the old medic. " He's eating himself away if he becomes more attached to it. So, if I could just place the both of them in one room, we'll see if things will work out."

" What if it doesn't, doc?" Wheeljack interjected. Ratchet wanted to hit the smug Wrecker with his wrench. But the Wrecker was lucky he was in a good mood.

" Then we will find a suitable therapy for her," he concluded. The Autobots murmured among themselves. So it's decided but now to collect Alex is going to be an obstacle. The medics at the facility weren't as friendly as Ratchet thought they would be. Compare them with his rival Knockout, he is a school nurse.

" Now," he continued. " Who could be a volunteer to fetch him and bring him here?" No one spoke up. All of them including Ultra Magnus were not going to get him. Ratchet saw all of the Autobots staring at him. He sighed. " You know the reason why I am not the one who will pick him up? Someone has to stay back in case any of you glitch-heads get injured!"

So it was decided that Bumblebee and Optimus will fetch Alex from the asylum. Bumblebee because of his good nature might be comfortable for Alex. As for the leader of the Autobots himself, he hoped that he could reason with the orderlies, promising them that they will return Alex back after they are finish.

Meanwhile, Alex was carefully picking a lock from his cell. He was going to find Scarface. He only counted the days he had been locked up. In fact, that was his routine in his new cell. Other than that, he would nod his head, imagining the freedom if he had one. When you are sick in the mind, the best thing you could do was isolate yourself. Pretend you never exist or serve any purposes. Unfortunately, Alex wanted more.

Without Scarface, he is nothing.

Finally, he managed to unlock his cell. He smiled, finally succeeding in something. Though, it is something anyone could do but for him, it's worth more than he bargained for. He winced as he moved out. Despite him lying down or sitting up in solitary confinement, the pain still lingers. I deserved it, he thought. It was my fault I allow myself to get raped.

He can't cry. Not now, not ever. But inside, he feels a lot of pain. More painful than the beatings or electrocution that were inflicted on him. His body felt sluggish from every step he took. He was going to find Scarface. He'll show him. Show them even. He will be brave.

He was about the peek into the next cell just before something firm was blowing him. He was about to attack this time. Snarling viciously, he flared his wings. But a familiar voice stopped him.

" Easy Alex. It's me, Optimus Prime," the deep baritone voice calmed him. Alex stopped his stance, staring up at the dragon in front of him. Optimus' voice was enough to stop him from going on another rampage. No rampage meant no more shocks or chains. He considered himself lucky for this.

Bumblebee peeked from behind his leader. He may be a scout and a skilful fighter, but the asylum made his blood cold. He couldn't help but shudder at every sound the facility makes. But he managed to give Alex a cheerful smile, gesturing him that he is a friend.

" I-I know you," he stuttered. " B-but I-I've never seen...your friend?" Bumblebee nodded. " W-what are you d-doing here?"

" We need your help," Optimus told him. " Do not worry, Bumblebee and I have talked to the orderlies about letting you out, provided you are to be returned once we are done."

Alex's mind went blank. He doesn't know what to do. First, this is an open door opportunity for both him and Scarface. But the downside is to be put back in this madhouse without seeing another light of the day. Sighing, he thought he might as well visit the outside world for a while and see if it was worth anything.

" I-if I... go," he paused in between. " C-can we please g-get Scarface?"True to their words, Bumblebee found Scarface in a storage room filled with other confiscated things. Carefully, he picked up the wooden doll and at the same time avoiding the glaring eyes.

" What the hell are these guys doing?!" Scarface accused when he was passed to Alex. The grey dragon smiled at the doll sadly.

" We're going out," he whispered. " For a while."


	6. I'll Be Your Shoulder

Chapter 6

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

_I'll hear your voices when you call me_

_I am your angel_

" I told you I don't need help, Optimus," Arcee remained him again. Really, she doesn't understand why the leader of the Autobots would bring back someone else to help her with her 'issues'. Can't they see that she could handle it just fine? " Arcee please," he pleaded. He wants everyone on his team to be well.

In this case, Arcee needs to move on to the future. She can't dwell in the past for too long.

Arcee was to be placed in a room where it is used for the Autobots to interrogate their enemies. In this case, something like a one-to-one talk between her and a new guest. She heard about the guest through the whispers from Ratchet, Bulkhead and even Bumblebee. The males decided to do this without consulting her! But if they think it's for the best, what else is she suppose to do?

Before going into the room, Optimus introduced her to Alex. Observing him, Arcee could see was a shaky leaf of a dragon who wouldn't stop holding on to the doll. Honestly, she finds it a bit disturbing.

" What the hell do ya chums drag us in here for?!" the doll, Scarface demanded. Race was surprised. There is no way the doll could talk on its own! But when she observes the interactions between both doll and master, she could tell that it was the shy drake that was doing all of the actions.

" P-please sir," the quiet ventriloquist stuttered.

The scene became more chaotic as the the Autobots except Arcee tried to calm the guest and that 'thing' down. Honestly, she couldn't think of better words to describe it!

" Calm it or I'll force you to calm it," Arcee growled. This is getting way out of hand. Or claws in this case...

" Arcee..."

Optimus approached the timid drake carefully. " Alex," his calm voice made him look back at the Autobot leader. " We'll keep Scarface safe." He was referring to the wooden doll. After what seemed like minutes, Alex reluctantly handed Scarface over to the nearest drake, unfortunately Bulkhead. With his doll secured, Alex walked into the interrogating room obediently.

Arcee still can't understand what is so special about it. Mumbling on how this whole idea was pointless, nevertheless she went in after him. " Arcee," Ratchet called her back. " Try not to hurt him. He's been through a lot like you."

What?!

After both her and him are in the room, the Autobot medic locked the both of them to talk to each other for an hour. Alex was at the corner, looking down at his claws. He didn't make eye contact with her. His body was trembling and she could see his mouth moving silently. Arcee isn't sure if he is going to talk or she is. For the first time, Ratchet's plan is pointless.

" Hello..."

Arcee broke from her thoughts. The voice was none other than the drake sitting opposite her. She noticed he looked at her briefly before snapping his head back to the ground. Rolling her eyes, she thought maybe if she replied he would say something back.

" Hey."

So far, silence was the only sound they've ever heard. None of them said a word. Until...

" W-why did t-they send me here?" he asked himself rather than her. " W-what i-if they'll p-put me back in the dark...."

Dark? Arcee thought. As she approached him quietly as a mouse. She is curious about him. " Likewise," she told him gently. Alex's eyes stared into hers shyly. " I just wish I knew what's going on."

" B-but," he stuttered. " I-I hate the suspense! Waiting makes it worse....What if...." He became quiet.

" Not really," said Arcee. " Sometimes the unknown is rewarding. Even if it's a bit scary, it just makes us stronger."

Somehow her pep talk did not work for someone like Alex. He's pretty much beaten down mentally and she noticed multiple scars on his bodies. Ratchet was right. He has been through a lot.

" I wish I have your confidence," Alex sighed quietly. " I have no other reasons in this world except to live in a loony bin and serve my friend, Scarface..." Arcee doesn't know what to say. Alex is very much different than anyone on the team she has met. Rather than facing the unknown, he flees or hides before it.

Unlike Starscream, he has a reason Arcee thought to herself. He's seen a lot of things. Whatever they were, it traumatised him to the extend of trusting a doll. A damn doll he gave up his live to!

Surprised by her own actions, she leaned forward and nuzzled his muzzle in a comforting way. If Arcee wasn't so busy giving him comfort, a dust of pink spread its way across the drake's cheeks. It felt....right. Yeah, that's the word.

" Not anymore," she murmured. " I'll talk to Optimus to see if you can stay here. We need more to help in the war. I think you can help us."

Alex stepped back. " H-help you? I am terribly sorry but I need Scarface....he helped me....tells me what to do..."

Again with the stupid doll? Arcee has to make things clear for Alex. " You know you don't need him? You're stronger then you think you are. I learned that hard way. Twice..."

Still, Alex shook his head. " No, you don't u-understand! I am no one. I am only loyal to Mr Scarface. I'm his lackey and always will-"

" Bullslag and you know it!" Arcee cuts him off angrily. She has had enough of him wallowing in sorrow. " You're the one giving Scarface a voice, a mind. You're the one who's thinking of everything. He has nothing to do with it."

But something shattered her the minute Alex said: " But he's my only friend. My teacher....My partner."

Partner....A tear slid down the corner of her eye. " I know the feeling. I lost two partners. Their deaths are all my fault." Without realising, Arcee broke down in front of him, crying. Alex wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Awkwardly, he wrapped a wing over her.

" There there," he tried his best to comfort. " I'm sure they want you to be happy. I'll call Ratchet for help."

" Its okay," Arcee smiled as she nuzzled him lovingly. " You being here is good enough, Alex. I think I'm going to be okay now."

Alex blushed. No one has ever shown him a little bit of kindness. Well, maybe Scarface but he will keep it a secret that he enjoyed Arcee's company. His heart began to ease but at the same time beats at an odd rate....like it wants more of these moments.

" Still," he cleared his throat. " I'm still going to call Rat-"

His paw was pulled back by Arcee's. " Please don't leave me," she pleaded. He noticed that her tone sounded broken, lost, at the point of grief. Knowing what that felt like, he sighed. He will stay.

Just as things were starting to get better, Arcee's body sagged, eyes almost droopy and collapsed onto the floor.


	7. I Once Was Blind

Chapter 7

_Time and tide are flowing over me_

_I once was blind but now I see_

_The answer lies within your heart_

_Memories are only about the past_

Alex was petrified to move. He can't remember the last time he had seen someone in pain in front of him. Panicking, he rapped on the door with both claws, screaming out for help. Ratchet quickly unlocked the door and demand what happened.

" I-I don't know," Alex stuttered. " I-I swear I d-didn't do anything!" He began to talk in garbles until he was pulled away from the scene by both Bulkhead and Wheeljack. He tried to struggle free but the Wreckers' strength prevented him from doing so. He was so concerned over Arcee, he forgot that Scarface was on the other side waiting for him. As a bystander, it may look like an angry doll but to Alex, a ranting potty-mouthed doll who kept screaming at him for taking his own time.

He quickly scrambled his way towards his 'boss'. He cradled him gently in his arms, shushing it. Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked at them with disturbed expressions. They have never seen anyone so attached to an inanimate object. Both Wreckers watched as their leader and medic carry Arcee into the medic's den. Whatever happened between the two, they decided to investigate within themselves. But, seeing Alex so distraught by what happened, they have a feeling he really is concern for her.

As the promise was kept, Alex and Scarface were escorted back into the asylum by Smokescreen and Bumblebee. The orderlies quickly locked him in his cell along with the doll. Rather than giving details Scarface demanded, Alex turned his head away to face the concrete wall. His mind was occupied with the event that had followed. His conversation with Arcee had given him some insightful thoughts and a sort of pain.

He wasn't sure if he could classify this as pain. He felt it in his heart like something has split it open. Was it a cardiac arrest? No, he would have fall at this point but his mind kept replaying back Arcee's words to him.

You know you don't need him?

You're the one giving Scarface a voice!

But how he felt warmth and comfort by her. She opened up to him about her partners, how she nuzzled him. He blushed at the close contact. How long has it been since he was touched in a gentle way? Far too long to count. He wanted that again. Wanted to see her again. He felt like protecting her, from the demons and dangers she's fighting inside. He's not a brawler but for the first time, he was thinking about someone else besides Scarface.

" I can't..." he shook his head. " Nothing after what happened. I caused her to fall that way....I'm a monster..."

" Yer talkin' about that dame again?" Scarface broke him from his thought. " Sheesh! Talk about infatuation. You'll get over her, dummy. Besides, once we're out I'll find a nice broad for ya. You dig?"

But Alex ignored him. He was too busy curling up his body into a ball. He felt guilty of leaving her in pain and not be there when she told him to stay. His eyes watered when he blinked. He will not show his face to anyone. Not even Scarface. He was overwhelmed with all the emotions he's feeling. He felt like throwing up.

" Dummy!" the doll yelled. " Aren't you even listening?!"

Alex curled up even tighter. He tried to block out the rave and rants of the doll. Maybe it's better if he had listened to him, for when has anyone ever wanted him to permanently stay. All the ones who used to interact with him in the past, who used to care for him have gone and disappear. Scarface was his buoy in this dark ocean full of greed, corruption, domination, hatred.

He wanted to cry out loud or even bash the walls out of anger but he can't. He never will. All he has in him is pain, submission, meekness, all the qualities that Scarface would consider 'throw aways'. Rather, he sighed with his eyes close.

Arcee.

For a moment, he swore he could feel his tail thump.

...

" Okay boys," a voice whisper in the dark. " Restraint him."

Alex was woke up by two or maybe three dragons pinning him down. He wanted to scream but his mouth was shut tight with a muzzle. The other inmates were watching him with gleeful expressions. Everything was happening so fast, he felt nothing but sharp pains at his back. Mainly his wings.

" That'll teach him that he will never be free," a familiar voice cackle. Alex's eyes were wide with disbelief. Why was Scarface gazing down at him, his only friend with the other inmates? Alex felt betrayed by the doll's actions. He doesn't even care of the fact that Scarface ordered the inmates who restraint him, cut his wings to make him grounded.

" Heh, he looks better this way," one of the inmates chuckled. " Fitting for a submissive lamb."

" What a pussy!" another one jeered. " All because of some whore. Maybe if we get her, we can all have a round of-"

But the inmate was cut off by a surprisingly angry Alex. Even with now no wings and a muzzle, his face was contorted with rage and disgust. How dare they talked about Arcee that way! He knocked the inmates with all of his strength, despite the muzzle still intact.

Once he was satisfied, he ripped off the muzzle and growled at the doll. " Scarface....why?"

" You were a wet blanket after you met that dame!" the doll snarled. " Ever since then, you can't wipe out that stupid grin off your face and disobey my orders. What the fuck happened to ya?! Remember I was the one who kept you intact, you safe from danger."

" Maybe," Alex breathed. " But maybe this time....I make my decisions..."

Without a word, he stormed away out of his cell, leaving Scarface screaming curses and death threats at him. He didn't are. All he wanted now is warn the Autobots about Scarface's plan. Maybe they can help him.

Maybe they can help him how to be strong again.


	8. Sexual Healing

Chapter 8

_And when I get that feeling_

_I want sexual healing_

_Sexual healing, oh baby_

_Makes me feel so fine_

Alex has never been out in the wilderness all his life. Not with Scarface hanging over him like a hawk. He would never let him stand up for himself. All Scarface wanted was the money and the produce while Alex just wants to rest.

That changed when he met Optimus who eventually led him to Arcee.

Alex wondered what is she doing at this moment. He has never felt this way around anyone, really.

Another thing is that fiery passion he has never felt before in his heart. Like he wanted Arcee all for himself. But he never knew how to court a female before. His parents were long gone before he could reach a mature state. So what he witnessed when committing a crime with Scarface, that was the closest thing he'll ever get as a sex education.

Mostly pillaging or raping helpless females without their consent were the main reasons Alex couldn't bring himself to do these kinds of acts when Scarface demanded him to. He couldn't bring himself to no matter how much. Thus, his punishment would be getting molested by other members of the gang or humiliate himself in front of Scarface for his own sick pleasures.

He shuddered at the painful memories he had endured. There are times when he was beaten up for trying to masturbate or humped something out of frustration. He can;t help it as he had to find ways to relieve himself before he could continue with the heist or mission.

Well, Scarface's mission.

Now that he's all alone without the doll to guide him, it will take time for Alex to learn how to adjust himself into the wilderness. He vaguely remembered his parents and their methods of teaching him how to survive as a hatchling.

He wondered if they are disappointed with him. He joined a gang with some inanimate object he believed saved him when no one else would.

Was he wrong all this time?

"I'm so confused," Alex murmured to himself. "Am I that easy at trusting people? Scarface was right, I am gullible."

Hell, his wings were clipped as a punishment for meeting with the Autobots just to help out Arcee. He was hesitant at first but after getting to know the pretty blue femme, Alex feels...refresh.

Like he had a change of scenery which helped him.

Adjusting himself to the natural environment, Alex plodded on the ground to familiarised himself with the earth. He never knew there's so much life and yet, he has missed out a lot during his confinement years. Hell, he can't remember how old he was or his date of birth.

His mind just hurts every time he tried to remember.

Suddenly, he heard a feminine cry which sounded like pain. It was not Arcee but Alex couldn't help but travelled to the source of the sound. It was a high pitched scream then it changed to a soft moan. Alex wondered what it was but decided to hide behind a large rock while his scent was masked by the moss and brambles he crashed into. When he peaked out, he felt disturbed at the sight before him.

A dragoness of white with beautiful feathers as wings and adorned with golden jewellery being mounted from behind by a mass of grey bulk to which Alex assumed was a large male dragon. From his experience, he would classify this as rape as the male was thrusting in and out of the female at a rough pace.

Yet, the sounds the female made were not of pain but...pleasure?

He observed how the female was throwing her head back from the sheer pounds of the male on top of her. The male was grunting yet Alex could see something strange in his eyes. They had lust yet there's love.

Alex felt a bit hot just by watching the scene before him. He noticed how the grey male with red eyes licked and nuzzled the female below him as if he was comforting her through the process. Alex could tell the male who had a tyrant, regal vibe off of him really cared about the female that submitted under him.

The female had her pink tongue lolled out of her maw as her mate pounded harder than before. Their tails intertwined with each other as they did. Alex noticed the bruises on the female but neither of them seemed to care. Their gazes were locked unto each other in passion before they closed the space between their maws in a searing kiss.

'They looked so happy,' Alex thought to himself. He wished he had someone who would look passed his heinous acts and accepts him as who he is. But Scarface....as much as he's part of him, he wouldn't mind a separation so that he could make his own decisions. If it were the case, he wondered if Arcee would like to have this intimate ritual with him.

Only if she's comfortable with it!

He couldn't help but be intrigued by the couples' actions as the pace increased where the male pounded into the female's valve with such dominance. The male bit her neck to give her a bit of pain for the pleasure which made the female arched her head.

"Megatron," the female moaned. "I'm so closed..."

Alex dared not to move or come out of his hiding spot. The male, Megatron looked like he could kill someone with just his piercing gaze alone. He stuck himself to where he was at the moment, trying not to make a sound. From the two mating dragons' intercourse, Alex will have to take everything into account if he were to performed the same actions with the dragoness that had captured his attention.

He was about to coiled back when both dragons roared in their climax before Megatron pulled out. Alex wouldn't lie if he thought the grey dragon's phallus was huge. He wondered how the pretty dragoness survived the ordeal, seeing how she's panting and breathing hard.

"Are you alright, my dear?" the deep, gravelling voice from the grey dragon asked in concern. Alex was feeling scared now. There's a hint of authority and danger in that voice. Like those of gladiators or leaders. But here, he's witnessing a tender side of this beast of a male.

"I'll be alright, my love," the female nuzzled him, which he let out a rumbling sound from the affection. "But let me be in control this time~"

Alex was surprised when the submissive female from before now became the mistress as she rolled her mate on his back and she lowered her wet core onto his erected spike. For him, Alex had never seen this kind of action from a female towards a male before. The moaning from Megatron was enough to wake the whole earth.

"Ygritte..."

Alex decided to watch a bit more of their actions and so far, he was interested. From every thrusts to every foreplay that was performed, he saw a different light to how sex really works. It's a bond between two united souls despite their differences. Yet, he felt depressed that his wings were no longer there so he had no choice but to walk. Also, he wondered if Arcee would ever reciprocate his feelings.

Once the couples left, Alex emerged from his hiding spot to set off. He wanted to make sure Arcee is alright and assure her that he will see her again.

But he wondered if it was all a mistake.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is back, baby! And damn, he finally settles down!


	9. Obstacles

Chapter 9

_Someday we will foresee obstacles_

_Through the blizzard, through the blizzard_

_Today we will sell our uniform_

_Live together, live together_

Alex never thought he would reach the Autobot's hideout through all the obstacles he faced. He winced every time his stumps where his wings used to be made contact with anything. He was in a lot of pain and fatigued took over his body.

"I'll never make it," Alex sighed. All this time, when he failed he would collapsed while others would take turns with Scarface and fair better. He wondered if Scarface's words meant anything to him. He was referring to how he would end up alone without him.

No. He won't. Alex tried to reason and argue with his conscience but all he could hear was Scarface's disapproving voice and his jabs at Alex's constant failures in life. Then again, does Arcee like him out of pity? That was something that he could believed because who would want to be with a failure without a backbone to support himself. Hell, he's already crippled with the lack of wings.

He paused in his pace, slowing down to a bed of flowers. He figured this was the only way to use as a peace offering between him and Arcee. He figured she fell and got sick was because of him. He grazed his muzzle between each flower, searching for the right one until he found a nice blue orchid that stood out among the rest. It reminded him of Arcee's blue scales that were stunning and beautiful like the dragoness herself. Her voice...her spirit...

"Damn," Alex swore to himself. "I have to hurry. Either she won't be there or Scarface is having a hunting party for me. Both are not going to end well..."

...

Panting and body feeling fatigued, Alex finally reached the Autobot's hideout. He knew it just by memorising the steps and landmarks when he was escorted back into the asylum with Scarface. Speaking of which, he never had control of his own mind before so the nagging idea of Scarface constantly watching him was enough for Alex to push on until he reached his destination.

"Kid, is that you?" a gruff voice asked. Alex could only lift his head up slowly to get a better look at the feet of the dragon in front of him. It dawned on him that the feet belonged to what old wrecker....Wheeljack, was it? Ah, that's the one if he recalled seeing him holding Scarface with the big bulky green one.

"Autobot..." he wanted to ask but his body was so tired, he could barely utter a word from his throat. He wanted to see Arcee but his body betrayed him. Wheeljack shook his head, thinking this drake must be crazy to come back. Nevertheless, he made it on his own without that creepy doll so he'll give credit for that. He gently pulled Alex inside by the scruff of the neck, plopping him on a small bed in the room used for prisoners.

Well, they don't have a room for guests since no one knew about their base. It will have to do for now. At least there's a straw bedding and the whole space was sound proof. Alex thanked him in appreciation, checking on the flower stuck to his claw. He sighed in relief that it was still intact, wanting to give it to Arcee.

"I'll get doc to check you out," Wheeljack told him before leaving Alex to recover from fatigued. Alex could only hold onto the flower, hoping Arcee is okay. But he was so tired to move. Just then, a grumpy medic came back with a mouthful of herbs and Wheeljack was following behind with a small clay bowl in his mouth.

"Drop the bowl in pieces," Ratchet grumbled through the herbs. "And I will declaw you before your next mission!"

Wheeljack decided to ignore the old medic's threat and placed the bowl carefully in front of Alex. Alex watched in amazement at how Ratchet knew how to make the medicine with care and has a knowledgable mind. To cut it short, he was impressed and amazed by Ratchet's experience.

"Drink up," Ratchet nudged the bowl close to Alex. Now, Alex had been very obedient when it comes to taking his medicine. Yet he felt both of the Autobots' intense gaze making him nervous to swallow the mixture down his throat. But he decided to eat it for his sake if he ever wanted to see Arcee again. He almost gagged at how bitter it tasted but the more bitter it is, the more it is good for the health, right?

"Woah, kid!" Wheeljack chuckled. He thought this kid was weak and so dependent until he noticed his aching body and missing wings. His expression became serious, realising that either this drake self-harmed himself or someone assaulted him. Even Ratchet noticed it, examining the cut up area where his wings used to be, He sighed, knowing this is something he cannot fix as wings don't grow back like tails do.

He learnt it the hard way.

"Alex," the voice from the medic almost made him jumped. Alex had forgotten that he made it to an unknown territory without Scarface's help, but sometimes a simple call of his name could set things off. He was always on guard, but he was no fighter. He's too chicken to do it.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered. He's still not used to people calling him by his name. All this time, most would call him 'dummy' or other obscene names. He learnt to live with it. If he wants to stay out of harms way, he must be submissive and obedient. No one wants to be near him despite his efforts.

"Your wings," Ratchet pointed out with a flick of his tail. "You used to have them when we first met. What happened?"

Alex was debating if he should tell the medic and wrecker about his condition. Then again, both of them had not laid a claw on him or insulted him. It was for the first time he felt...unusual. How long has it been for someone to show him what kindness was? Their leader, Optimus was it?

"I..." he looked down at his claws, not making any contact. "I was punished...because I took Scarface out into the open without his permission. You know, meeting you to help Arcee. Is she okay?"

"Wait a minute!" Wheeljack stopped him. "What do you mean punished? They fragging cut off your wings! You're crippled for life!"

This made Ratchet knocked Wheeljack on the head with his wrench hidden in his scales. Ratchet knew better than to pressure Alex into a tight situation he's not comfortable to talk about. From his expression and body language, Alex must be traumatised. The old medic felt sorry for him. From yesterday, he treated Arcee who was down with a viral flu and heard her muttering the timid grey drake's name.

"Arcee is okay," Ratchet reassured him. Alex sighed in relief, asking if he could see her. Ratchet gave him a small smile and nodded despite Wheeljack's protest. He's afraid Arcee might kick his aft like how she does with the rest of the team except Optimus and the doc drake.

"I'll take you to her," Ratchet grumbled at how Wheeljack was still protesting while hiding behind his wings for an incoming wrench. "But be careful, she almost scared Optimus." He chuckled at the thought.

Alex was led to the medic's den where Arcee laid with her eyes close. He sighed in relief when he noticed her breathing softly. It took Alex a while to admire Arcee for not just her ferocity but her beauty as well. He had to remind himself that he's a freak and no one should ever be with him.

But his pounding heart said otherwise.

"Arcee, you got a visitor!" Ratchet nudged the sleepy dragoness with his tail. He did the same to Alex, pushing him forward. He left the den, giving the both of them some private time. Alex felt himself blushing at Arcee waking up yet he felt guilt for leaving her in that state yesterday. He gave her the flower in his claw.

"Hi..." Alex greeted her meekly. He wasn't sure what else to say except maybe the flower and his visit. "I-I came to see if you are okay. Hope y-you like the flower. It's an orchid. I'm so sorry if I caused the pain yesterday..."

Arcee simply smiled, thinking how sweet Alex was to come all this way to visit her. She took the flower from him and inhaled deeply. It was sweet and touching of him. This made her want him even more in her life. He's so innocent and so scared. He doesn't deserve any pain or torture.

"It's not your fault, Alex. You didn't anger or offend me," Arcee shook her head. "I was thinking about my old partners who were brutally murdered. The thoughts of them and your words yesterday kind of replayed some memories I want to forget."

"I know what's it like to forget a few things," Alex sighed. "But I can't....I can't...."

Arcee felt sorry for him. He's all alone without anyone close, like her. She craned her neck to touch his cheek with her snout. Alex blushed a bit and involuntarily purred.

"There is a way, Alex," Arcee told him while caressing his cheek with her claw. "I can help you control your anger without using the damn doll. I need to control mine as well. Why don't we help each other? I promise to listen and I will care."

Alex was hesitant. No one has ever offered help to him since everywhere Scarface when, his claws were soaked with blood of the innocence. Race deserves better. He bet his money that this Cliffjumper or Tailgate would be better options for her if they were alive.

But to be here with Arcee...

"I don't know," he shook his head. "It's pretty bad. Plus, I don't have my wings anymore....I'm useless."

"Don't tell yourself that!" Arcee stopped him sharply from scapegoating himself. "I don't have proper wings either. They are for display. Please, let me help you. I need you as well...."

Alex's eyes blinked in surprised. She needed him as well. It made his heart had hoped that someone does see past his crimes. He'll do what he can. Plus, away from Scarface.

He shuddered at the thought. With Arcee's help, he'll overcome this obstacle that has plagued him.

"Okay, Arcee," Alex gave her a small smile. "I'll help you. I...need to tell your leader first."


	10. Live To Win

Chapter 10

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes_

_Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting till you fall_

After explaining about his situation, Optimus pondered for a bit. He wants to see Alex have more self confidence in himself and get through his fear. Only problem is how to convince Alex that he would undergo training with one of the wreckers and his scout. Then again, he felt like Bulkhead is the right choice to train his muscles while Bumblebee can help practiced his speed. Finally, Arcee can help him with his fire range and personal matters between themselves.

"Alex," Optimus finally announced. "Your training will start tomorrow. My team will helped you gain some self-defence for yourself and will work on how to survive even without wings. Also, Arcee is part of your training."

Alex could have swore that he saw a twinkle in the Autobot leader's eyes just by mentioning the pretty blue dragoness. Arcee and him had their little pep talk backed at the medic's den. It was a nice moment talking to her despite her under Ratchet's care and him being an amputee without wings. But inside he was nervous about tomorrow's training.

He's afraid of letting down Arcee and failing in front of the Autobots. It further proved his point about being weak and useless without Scarface.

Speaking of which, he felt the doll's presence but it was very faint. He hoped his 'ex-boss' would not find him after he called quits on his treatment back at the asylum and wants to be his own dragon. Maybe from this training, he'll prove to Scarface and everyone else who tormented him that he is just as strong as they are.

"T-thank you, Sir," Alex dipped his head respectfully to the Autobot leader. Optimus felt sorry for the poor dragon. He gently placed his wing on his back gently. He wasn't surprised when Alex froze up.

"Please, Alex," the Prime assured him. "Optimus is just fine. As much as we are a clan and I am the leader, we are also a family here."

"O-okay Sir- I mean, Optimus!" Alex covered his mouth a bit before correcting himself. The leader of the Autobots could only smile. Alex was lead back to his private den where for the first time, all was quiet. He rest on his haunches before curling his body up to get some sleep. He sighed, knowing he's safe yet his mind still was clouded with anxiety

...

"Alright, newbie!" an enthusiastic voice barked. "Time to get up! We don't want you to fall back into a never-ending nightmare!"

Alex groaned, wanting to block all of the sounds that disturbed his peaceul mind. He had trouble sleeping until the first hours before dawn. Scarface may not be with him but he could haunt the grey dragon in his sleep. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes to be greeted with bright blue ones of a grey-faced dragon with blue and yellow scales. Like Bumblebee, his wings were not big for flying. Rather, for speed. He wagged his tail with enthusiasm.

"There's the spirit," he grinned and slapped Alex's back gently with his tail. Alex signalled himself to get up, feeling his stomach rumbling. The younger dragon chuckled.

"Speaking of which, let's get you to the kill pile to get some fuel before you start training. Come on, we don't want Bulkhead to get cranky! If he ever is..."

"T-thank you," Alex nodded. "And y-you are?"

"Smokescreen!" the drake chirped. "I'll be your wake up call and guide around this clan! Stick with me and you'll be an Autobot in no time."

Alex could only nod as he was led to the pile to eat. He snagged a doe from the pile and wolfed it down hungrily. Smokescreen watched him with pity in his eyes. Alex was neglected at the asylum, allowing them to starve him if they want to keep him in check. It's not helping that he's mentally ill to rely on a doll throughout his life. But if this is the drake they were looking for to help Arcee then so be it.

Alex has never been so hungry before. The prey was delicious yet he craved for something else. But he kept it to himself, maybe figuring it out later in his life. But this prey will satisfy his hunger.

After breakfast, Alex was led outside to the training ground where Bulkhead was waiting for him. Judging by the large boulders and logs, Alex guessed he will be tested with his strength by the watchful eye of the green Wrecker. Bulkhead gave him a friendly smile.

"Hope you had a meal," Bulkhead smiled. "Because you're gonna need it if you are going to move these boulders."

"M-move them?" Alex gulped. Bulkhead nodded and demonstrated how to move them with a single push of his head. Alex was impressed with the Wrecker's strength that made the task seemed easier to him and a cripple like himself. Seeing Alex's distress, Bulkhead laid his muzzle on his shoulder.

"We'll start with this smaller one," he told the timid drake. "We'll increase the size as you progress."

Comforted by this, Alex rolled the first boulder with all of his effort. As he succeeded, Bulkhead led him to a bigger one. Alex's head hurts and his body ached from every push but he managed to complete his task. Bulkhead has never been proud of the quiet, disturbed drake. But his training is not over yet.

"Heh, you're a natural!" Bulkhead laughed. Alex was steering clear away from the Wrecker's tail which reminded him of a mace. Alex's muscles were aching but it felt good. He's never accomplished anything like this. Usually with Scarface and previous heist, he was always held back or given leftovers to clean up. He was given some time to drink water before resuming his training.

"W-what else?" Alex asked. Bulkhead smiled and showed him a long that was almost as big as him. His eyes widened from shock but remained calm despite the shakiness of his body. He looked at Bulkhead, unsure what his next task was.

"It's to give your jaws some strength," Bulkhead explained. "You're gonna arrange the logs. Sure, I'm not the type when it comes to perfection but it's supposed to help you hold some strength in those jaws. That's what Ratchet says. Oh yeah, you can bite some Cons once you're done."

"Cons?" Alex tilted his head at the new word. Are they enemies or rivals for this clan? No one has ever told him. They were more focused on Arcee which is something he wouldn't complain. Bulkhead, realised Alex was not told of their sworn enemies decided to give him simple yet brief details.

"The Decepticons are another clan that have been in wars with ours for eons," Bulkhead explained. "They are ruthless and are led by their leader, Megatron."

This made the grey dragon blinked at the name. He has heard that name before but where? Suddenly, a flashback of moaning and slapping of two bodies made him want to crawl under a rock in embarrassment. He had just witnessed a coputalion between the leader of the Decepticons and his heavily pregnant mate. That was something he wanted to forget from his memory.

"Something wrong, Alex?" Bulkhead asked with concern. Alex assured him that there was nothing to worry about and sort of lied that he's a bit dizzy from pushing the boulders and his jaw aches from the logs. Bulkhead smiled.

"It's fine, Alex. I got dizzy too when I pushed my first boulder. Our body will get used to it after the next exercise. Not sure what kind of dragon you are but that's why we're giving you this program. I don't mind if you become a Wrecker. We'll accept you but we have to convince Ultra Magnus. He's....not the kind to take newbies easily."

"I-I understand," Alex nodded. "Who wouldn't trust him after his heist and reputation with Scarface? Bulkhead told the timid dragon that he had passed the strength test. Now he can have a drink and a rest before his next course with Bumblebee.

...

The next course was at a wide opened meadow with nothing but the breeze of the wind and scent of morning dew grass. Alex wished he could close his eyes and savour this peaceful moment but he knew there was training to be done. He met up with Bumblebee along with Smokescreen who was grinning.

"Glad you could made it," Smokescreen smiled. "Bee and I will be setting up and testing you on this agility course."

Bumblebee chirped and whistled which Smokescreen listened attentively. Alex wondered how could any of the Autobots understand the scout after he lost his voice. Alex will have to pick it up sooner or later. Maybe he can ask Arcee or Ratchet about this matter. Unlike the doctors at the asylum, Ratchet cared about his patients and will make sure they are healthy and intact. He may have a rough hide but on the inside, Alex felt comfortable talking to him.

The course was to race towards certain checkpoints made by Bumblebee. In return, the scout will be timing Alex's speed while Smokescreen will be noting his agility. Alex had never run this fast his entire life. But the more he ran, the more some dark memories resurfaced. He made it to his first checkpoint, which was by the river where he could see his own reflection.

He had never looked so plain, so empty, so useless....

He snapped out of his thoughts, realising he's behind on time on his next checkpoint. In the end, he was panting, wobbly in the legs but made it to the final checkpoint on time. Bumblebee chirped and clicked again.

"He said this is a good start," Smokescreen translated. "We'll see if the next training means you can beat your own record. But there's no way you can beat mine!"

This earned a smacked to the head from the scout. Alex couldn't helped but giggled. There was no malice, only playfulness which was rare in his lifetime. He could hardly remember when he had laughed out of joy or had a bond like Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

He decided to take a dip in the cool river before meeting up with Arcee for his final training: target practice. He had never used his fire before unless Scarface demanded him to build a fire or to add warmth to the cell block. But never used it in fights because he always runs away. Now, this was his chance to prove to the world he can fight back and he's not as worthless as everyone said he was.

...

"Are you ready, Alex?" Arcee asked. The grey dragon nodded as they were both in the training rooms with targets made by the blue dragoness.

Arcee has never seen Alex so focused, so serious and precise when he fired his blue flames to incinerate the targets. In fact, something about him made her heart sing and felt a sort of aching feeling below. Arcee shook her head to dismissed the thought.

' _You're an Autobot!_ ' she scolded herself. ' _Stop thinking about him like he's a stud stallion._ '

But then again, does Alex ever experienced love? Or even the thought of mating? She looked down so that Alex wouldn't see her face slightly red. But Alex was improving with every step and she could never have been more proud of him.

"I-is it okay?" he asked, finishing his last target before noticing Arcee became quiet. He wrapped his tail around her back to which she stiffened but enjoyed the touch.

"Y-yeah, it is," Arcee nodded. Both dragons were quiet in the training room but Alex knew they better get out in case anyone is going to use it.

"Let's go take a walk in the woods," Alex suggested without thinking. Arcee blinked. Was he....asking her out? All this time, no one has ever asked her or they were incompetent for her.

Arcee nodded as the two of them head out, not knowing two Wreckers, a medic and a leader were watching.

"Prime, are you sure this is going to work?"

"I have faith in both of them, Wheeljack."

"If any of you interfere with their bond, I will dissemble your parts," Ratchet threatened the others, including the leader of the clan.

"Whatever you say, doc~"

"Don't call me doc!"


	11. I Can't Ignore

Chapter 11

_I never had this feeling before_

_She gives me shakes and shivers_

_I can't ignore_

_And I see that there's more now_

_Than just running free_

It was a warm evening when Alex asked Arcee to go on a walk with him. He wasn't expecting her to say yes so this whole level of socialisation was new to him. He never thought it would happened to someone as pathetic as him. But Arcee was happy and her aura suggested that she was comfortable around him.

"I-it really is a n-nice day," Alex mumbled to himself, unable to comprehend the situation before him. He nearly slapped himself with his own tail for his awkward icebreaking. But Arcee sighed happily, nuzzling his blunted stumps where his wings used to be.

"It is and away from the base," Arcee wrapped her tail to intertwine with his. "I usually take a stroll alone and take my mind off things. Some things I regret..."

It was his turn to rest his head on top of hers. Arcee closed her eyes as they held each other, no one in the world but them. Alex wanted to let her know she's not alone and he's the one that is. In fact, he felt things but he hoped one wasn't from Scarface due to their abusive bond.

Yes, he knew Scarface was harsh with him but before meeting the Autobots and Arcee, he just sucked it up and bear with it. But he shouldn't think of those negative thoughts now that he's alone with Arcee. He watched her gazing upwards towards the stars.

' _She's breathtaking_ ,' the grey dragon thought to himself. He wanted nothing more but to hold her close and spoon her. But something deep within him wanted her more than that. In a way, he wanted to do exactly like the scarred dominant drake he witnessed in the forest.

"Alex, let's see how good you are in training," Arcee suddenly announced. Alex was a bit nervous considering how inexperience he was compared to Arcee but it's just the two of them so it should be fine. He accepted the challenge and showed her.

Alex was impressed at Arcee's speed. He tried to out-speed her but it did't work so what he could do now is find her vulnerable spot and trip her over. He waited for her to strike at him again before he grabbed her by the neck and flipped her over so that he could pin her under him. Alex was breathing hard, exhausted from the day's training and this little match with Arcee. But he noticed she was averting her eyes away from him. Nudging her in concern, it made her blush even more.

"A-are you okay, Arcee?" Alex asked, not knowing the position they were in.

"Y-yeah," it was Arcee's turn to stutter and Alex thought how adorable she is despite her focused and tough attitude he saw earlier on. Before Alex could get off, Arcee leaned up to lick him on the cheek, this made making him blush.

Alex this time felt that side of him he hoped wasn't possessed by Scarface. Would he use this for tonight? He's afraid of hurting her and himself. Both of them have suffered great losses in their lives. Instinctively, he nibbled her neck with the softest of bites which made the blue dragoness moan.

He then sensed her trembling. Thinking she was cold, he spreads his grey body across hers to act as a blanket, which made it even worse for her. Arcee wanted nothing more but to have the timid grey dragon all to herself. Alex sighed, wishing his wings were intact to wrap her up like a cocoon but here, she looked and felt warm to him.

Seeing her in this state made him desire her more.

Alex then bent down to kiss her maw with his own, allowing both dragons to have a sweet make out session. No one has ever taken interest in him. He couldn't helped but moan in-between kisses. Seemed like Arcee doesn't mind.

_Dummy._

The grey dragon blinked in surprised, pausing from his kiss to arch his neck to hear the sound. Unfortunately, no one other than him and Arcee was here. He nuzzled the blue femme close to him but the whisper became louder.

_You can damn well hear me! You may escaped the loony bin but never me! I am part of you, Dummy._

Alex was beginning to get fearful with the voice in his head. He wanted to concentrate on Arcee but then realised she has a concerned look on her face. She nudged him off gently and gave the grey dragon a lick on the muzzle.

"Alex, are you okay?" she asked, worried for him. Alex wanted to tell her but his hearing was becoming weak as he heard nothing but the hissy whispering voice of the marionette that was his salvation. The voice became louder to the point he felt like someone placed a drill into his skull, trying to make his brain into mush.

"Leave me alone!" Alex yelled and shoved her roughly. Arcee was surprised. Alex was never this angry. Let alone without the damn doll! She called for him but he had disappeared, his mind shattered. Arcee wanted to cry, roar out in anguish. The only dragon she cared for was about to disappear.

And she'll make sure she gets him before losing another partner.

...

Alex was running in a frenzy, his mind was out of question and Scarface's voice rang into his audio canals. His visions were blurry, only darkness clouded his view and his mind was poisoned and dominated by the doll. He kept begging Scarface to stop, as he could have hurt an innocent life.

_You're getting too soft. Once I'll find ya, we'll straighten you out!_

Alex was more in pain than ever. Scarface was mentally torturing him to submit again. He will but not to him. To Optimus, the Autobots, to himself. He needed this to move forward in life. But Scarface made it so foggy, to the point he didn't realised he blindly dashed into an enemy's territory.

The rival clan.

"Get out of my head!" Alex yelled, thankful that the pain had subsided. But when he was about to recover his senses, he was knocked out immediately, his vision only seeing a blurry of something grey and black.

"My my," the slithery voice crooned. "Who do we have here?"


	12. Open Up Your Eyes

Chapter 12

_Open up your eyes_

_See the world from where I stand_

_Me, among the mighty_

_You, caged at my command_

Alex thought his night was getting worse with Scarface interrupting his moment was the pinnacle of his failure to actually open up his true feelings to someone who never saw him as a killer, a psycho or a monster. Now, he was captured in an unfamiliar territory, all because Scarface couldn't leave him alone. Now, he is beginning to question his own sanity.

His eyes widened when he realised he was caged in another set of bars. Alex tried to bite the bars but they were so robust. He wouldn't even slide through the bars considering his body has put on some weight after staying with the Autobots. He was starting to become irritated and frustrated without Scarface belting out all the anger he felt inside. In fact, he always relied on the doll to manifest his anger for he can't bear to be angry but it hurts him deeply when he stored it. Now, he wished he could tear off the doll or use a technique Wheeljack taught him during their sparring match.

"Aww, a caged bird with no wings~" the voice cooed at him mockingly. Alex recognised that same voice. Alex watched as the figure approached him with a princely air about him. It was a silver-grey dragon with red eyes, black and red stripe marks on the body and face. But Alex saw his wings, so sleek and aerodynamic like the dragon himself. He guessed this one could fly faster than a falcon or eagle.

The sleek drake's eyes bore into him with glee.

"You're very quiet," the drake commented. "Trespassing unto our territory was a big mistake. I can't wait until I give those mindless drones the order to do whatever they want to you but under my command."

"W-who are you?" Alex finally swallowed the bile formed on his throat to squeak out a question. The sleek drake stared at him incredulously but then switched back to his prideful self.

"Who you might ask?" he pointed at himself with the isosceles on the tip of his tail. "I, Starscream, Seeker and master of the sky! Soon, I will be leader of this clan. If only I can get passed that-"

"Starscream!" a loud, coarse voice boomed. Alex wished he had his wings to cover his trembling frame. That voice was all too familiar. Loud steps echoed the room as a massive bulk of a figure emerged behind the gloating drake.

"M-Master!" Starscream squeaked in terror. Alex saw all that bravado and confidence he presented to him had vanish. Here, he was now a snivelling weasel cowering at the giant dragon's presence. Alex swore his voice was about to laugh at the scene but held his tongue.

"I-I did not expect you to come here! I mean, of course you can since you are-," Starscream blabbered on until the tyrant of the dragon swung his massive tail towards the Seeker's face, letting him howl in pain. This signalled him to scurry out without a moment's to lose. Alex thought he was safe until the drake, assuming the leader approached his cage.

There's no way he could fight someone like him.

Alex was so scared, he wished Scarface was back in his head to lend him confidence in standing his ground. He tried his best to look at him in the eye. The grey drake sniffed Alex and snorted.

"I know you," the drake murmured. "And I believed you know me. Or should I say saw me and my mate copulate."

Now he's in trouble! It was bad enough he was gang-raped in the asylum. Now, this drake, Megatron if he recalled, might tear out his spike before he could finally perform with Arcee. But Megatron's red eyes bore through him without blinking.

"Why don't you try breaking out?" Alex did but the cage was strong to hold him. Or maybe he was just too weak.

Megatron was now sitting in a very kingly position as he observed his prisoner carefully. Interesting that he had Autobot scent on him but he never knew Prime would recruited something so pathetic and a crippled. Fighting him or finishing him would be too easy. Still, he finds this weakling interesting. Only drake to have guts watching him and his mate having a passionate hour together.

Alex gave up and slumped down, feeling aches in his whole body. He wanted to die, to be shunt away again. He can't face Arcee or the Autobots after his dilemma and now he's going to become another's puppet. He prayed for Scarface to help him get back on his feet, channelling the mob boss' anger inside of him.

But nothing came out.

"Consider this as a punishment for whoever peeps at me or my mate" Megatron told him. His tail thumped the ground, causing a small vibration. Alex tried his best not to anger him.

"Y-you're keeping me captive?" Alex asked meekly. Megatron merely nodded.

"Until I find some uses for you. For now, you will be in this cage and you will get your rations."

"Megatron?" a low female voice called. Any male drake would shiver at that sound for it's like fine wine. The pretty white dragoness with a jewelled necklace around her neck. Megatron, Alex swore had his expression change from intimidating to loving when he gazed at her.

He can't deny that the dragoness is beautiful and noticing her enlarged belly, it would be time before she settles down to lay her eggs. Megatron gave her a quick kiss on the crown of her head before he resumed his glare towards him.

"I-I'm sorry for peeping at you....playing," Alex struggled to find the right words to not anger the tyrant. He was so terrified and so so tired. "I-I was trying to look for someone I like and see if...she confirms her feelings for me. I-I never b-been out for so long. I have been in chains and dark rooms all my life..."

Both dragon mates exchanged glances. As much as they do kill and torture their captives, they have never knew some had never seen the light of day even when they are born. But this one, this was something out of place not even a warlord like himself could comprehend.

"I-I didn't mean to come here," Alex said quietly, now not stuttering. He slumped to the ground and turned his head. "Go away....leave me alone..."

Megatron's mate nudged him gently. "Go on ahead. I'll talk to him."

"Not in your condition, Ygritte," he shook his head firmly. "Who knows what he might do to you and our unborn hatchlings."

But Ygritte silenced him with a lick across his muzzle. "I won't take long. Please wait for me at our den, my love."

Reluctantly, her mate nodded and gazed at the younger drake, expecting him not to do anything stupid that might endanger his mate and children. Once he left, Ygritte sniffed Alex's scent.

"Aw, poor Southerner without wings," she sighed sympathetically. "No wonder you're sadder that Starscream crying on the inside."

"S-Starscream?" Alex inquired. Ygritte may sound harsh but her demeanour is more motherly like Optimus' mate, Rose. "But he looks so confident and bold!"

"His bravado and gloating will be his downfall but hey, that's life. You do that to feel better when you know you are not."

Alex wondered if this could be applied to himself and Scarface. "W-what's going to happen to me?"

Ygritte shrugged. "Beats me. But I might have known if my mate's going to put you under Starscream's wings. Seeing how you two are almost alike."

"WHAT?!" Alex was already shocked. "I-I'm not even capable of flying anymore."

"And neither is he with empathy," Ygritte countered. "Try looking at things into his perspective."

With that, the pregnant dragoness left and Alex was waiting for his doom.


	13. Stars

Chapter 13

_Stars_

_In your multitudes_

_Scarce to be counted_

_Filling the darkness_

_With order and light_

_You are the sentinels_

_Silent and sure_

_Keeping watch in the night_

_Keeping watch in the night_

Alex was woken up to the sounds of the cage opening. He was reminded that he will have to work with Starscream. He would rather have Ratchet throwing wrenches at him or be abused again by Scarface. He can take the harsh words but never a gloat from someone else who claims he is more superior in everyday.

Starscream himself looked like he doesn't want to be here as well.

Alex took a small step out of the cage, his body was still trembling with fear of his new surroundings. He figured this drake could abuse him behind his leader's back so far as he could tell.

"Hurry up!" he commanded. "I don't have all day and it's an insult to be working with a cripple like you. Do you think I want to be here?"

"W-well-"

"No, I don't," he answered sharply. "I am here because Lord Megatron demanded me to or else he will make me an ugly cripple who doesn't have any dignity like you!"

Ouch! That was painful for a creature with a damaged soul like Alex. He decided to take it since defying anything will have consequences as it was seen with Scarface and the lost of his wings.

Food was alright but the atmosphere was more quiet than when he was with the Autobots. Maybe it's because these other dragons seemed to fear their leader rather than respect him. Alex doesn't blame them since he does find Megatron intimidating.

Alex just gulped down a very small prey in case Starscream is going to be impatient. He was giving Alex a scary impression, wishing if he had his rage from all those times he had his puppet.

"Must you be so slow!" Starscream growled, tapping the floor with impatience.

Alex padded close to Starscream, afraid to anger him further. He will admit that without Megatron, Starstream has shown his vain and boastful side. He reminded the grey dragon of a silver peacock in a Jade palace.

Due to the lack of wings, training was difficult for Alex since Starscream always hover in the air when he talked. Alex wanted to pull him down from his high horse but knew that there will be consequences.

So, he sucked it up to the arrogant drake.

Along the way, Starscream continued to gloat and praise about himself. "We Seekers are the most intelligent and aerodynamic dragons you would ever find. Being with me should be lucky for you but not for me. Of course, we are a proud race..."

Alex ignored it and continued his training with Starscream, who seemed calmer now that he's done talking about himself. Now when it came to battles, Alex felt his whole body aching from trying to reach Starscream in the air. With the lack of wings, he had to rely on timing and his weight to pull the Seeker down.

"All alone?" Starscream taunted. "Why am I not surprise with someone like you! At least I don't dwell much on the past."

Alex said nothing but finally grabbed Starscream by his tail before dragging him down for a fight. Starscream was surprised but was glad to get something out of the meek drake. Starscream tried to attack but Alex used all of his weight to pin the Seeker with his wings flapping frantically.

"Ah, so there is a fight in you after all!" Starscream hissed before slapping Alex's face with his tail to get him off. Alex growls, feeling the anger inside of him rather than from Scarface flowing through him.

It was just him and his emotions alone.

Starscream leaped to dodge another swiping claw from Alex before commencing an airstrike. It hunted Alex a lot, feeling his bones cracked. Starscream let out a screech in the air before repeating the attack. Alex wished he had his wings again because the sky seemed to be Starscream's playground. He doesn't just use the sky to travel.

He is the sky!

"Have you given up?" Starscream taunted him. He won't admit to himself but this crippled dragon was starting to be alright to him.

In this world, the weak won't survive and the strong will rule over every land they crossed.

Alex let out a roar before grappling Starscream who dived down to attack again. The both of them clawed, bit and hit each other with everything they got. Starscream's flames were stinging on Alex's scales as if it were an irritated itch that won't go away.

Starscream himself was bleeding. He was relieved when he noticed his wings do not have holes or anything torn. He won't let that slide, considering what Megatron might do to him or even that creepy communications officer, Soundwave.

The battle went on until the Sun went down. Alex was about to collapse from exhaustion when he saw Starscream slumped to the ground. Tired, he too mimicked the silver Seeker by resting on his haunches. He was in serious pain, feeling the sting of Starscream's flames still on him. He tried to lick it but the pain became worse.

"What happened to your wings?" Starscream asked out of the blue. Alex wasn't sure how to answer him. All this time, he has been gloating and patronising. Maybe the long battle they had exhausted him from insulting him.

Alex was too tired to argue back. So, he told Starscream about Scarface. The Seeker nodded and his expression changed to mere surprise at how this little drake was distancing himself from his strongest emotion.

"H-he's still out there," Alex trembled at the thought, wishing his wings would grow back to wrap around his body. Starscream felt something he never felt for a long time: Sympathy.

"Look, I may not know or care about doll possession but you have to tame that anger rather than push it aside," Starscream told him, a hint of gentleness in his voice despite his typical air of arrogance blending in.

Alex said nothing but was gazing upwards at the sky full of stars. Starscream mirrored his actions before letting out a sigh. "Beautiful, isn't it? Stars telling us stories of the past and sometimes guiding us in our most troubled hours."

"D-do you take night flights before coming back in the morning?" asked Alex.

"Of course I do!" Starscream huffed, spreading his wings proudly. "One thing to take my mind off Megatron and the others. I'm the most abused dragon in all the world."

Alex wanted to bite back a comment but he nodded. The both of them had a mutual understanding for each other but what Alex didn't realised was that he was making friends with Arcee's partner's murderer.


	14. Cruel, Cruel World

_Cruel, cruel world, must I go on?_

_Cruel, cruel world, I'm moving on_

_I've been living too fast_

_And I've been living too long_

_Cruel, cruel world, I'm gone_

After his fight with Starscream, Alex still doesn't feel like he has changed anything about him.

He returned to the makeshift bed that the Decepticons provided for him in the cage. It wasn't as comfortable as his room in the Autobot clan but it's still a nest of a bed nonetheless. He had a prey to eat but he felt like some of those Eradicons needed it more than him.

He's used to not eating for a period of time.

Right now, he's exhausted and wanted some sleep. He wanted to see Arcee and the Autobots again but after his outburst, he's ashamed to show himself again. Arcee might not like him or even be his friend anymore.

All because of Scarface!

"Hey, are you okay?" a concern voiced asked which made Alex jumped back. It was a hulking figure of a drake at the entrance. His muscles were big enough to rip him in half despite the bright colours of navy blue and grey with an orange face and underbelly. His tail's tip was shaped like a hammer, best used for wrecking. Alex was shaking because when he looked up-

"Y-your eye!" he managed to blurt out before covering his face with his tail.

The drake blinked his single yellow left eye. He was used to others staring at him but that never stopped him from being the muscles to the clan. He heard someone whimpering and found the new prisoner shaking in his temporary den.

"It's alright," he reassured him with a wave of his hammer tail. "I heard sounds and found you. Gotta say, you're different than most prisoners Megatron has captured. No one and I mean NO ONE is alive after being captured."

That made Alex feel afraid of Megatron. After all, he saw him and his mate having a makeout session a few days ago!

"You look like you could use some herbs to calm your nerves before tomorrow. Let me take you to Knockout."

Alex felt like there's no escape so with a drooping tail, he followed the bulky drake into a den that had a spicy aroma when he entered. This must be the medic's den similar to Ratchet's. Only difference is that the scent of herbs is stronger here and Alex could see some berries which he assumed were poisonous.

A sleek-looking red dragon with crimson eyes was preening his wings before he lifted up his head.

"Breakdown, you know my shift isn't over," his voice purred before he sniffed the air. "Why is the crippled with you? I haven't got a time to get my claws sharpened or my wings a groom."

Alex was baffled. Shouldn't a medic be more empathetic? Then again, Ratchet has a bad temper especially towards the Wreckers. The medic here seemed to be full of himself.

"He's almost having a nervous breakdown, Knockout," Breakdown explained while nudging Alex close to the red drake. Alex was still trying to hide the shakiness of his body.

"I've heard all about you," Knockout snorted. "Even I am not that deviant to watch our leader and his...session. But by your scent, I don't see anything intimidating or impressive about you. Then again, you must be the runt of the litter, am I right?"

Alex shook his head. "N-no I'm not! I-I-I am all a-alone!"

Knockout raised an eye ridge. A stutterer! Oh he bet that Starscream would love to use him as a plaything. It's rare to find drakes that have stutters as a speech problem in them. He sniffed Alex again and then grinned.

Oh my...

He knew what Alex had been doing before he was captured. Gotta say, no one has ever caught that dragoness' attention. As far as he knew, that dragoness was a tough one to crack open.

"Alright, I'll mix you a herbal concoction to drink," Knockout sighed before shooing Breakdown out of his den. He would like a little chat with this stutterer. "Come on, my roar's worst than my bite. At least I'm not Megatron."

It's not like Alex has a choice in this.

Drinking the concoction was a mistake as it was so bitter that Alex almost darted his tongue out like an adder. But if it helps, then he will have to bear with it. He felt a bit uneasy with the medic grinning at him. He wished his wings were grown so that he could cover his face again.

"I see that you're from the Autobot's clan. And I gotta say that was impressive of you to sweep their fiery dragoness off her feet~"

' _Wait, how does he know about Arcee?_ '

"Ah, I know what you are thinking," Knockout silenced Alex from speaking. "But I can tell. Let's say it's an old charm. Yeah, I still got it."

"A-a-are you going to tell anyone?"

"I would," the medic nodded. "But where's the fun in that? But hey, I've seen how you act. Even in your sleep I kinda saw you having a seizure."

Alex was quiet. He wasn't sure what to make of him. He was weirder than Ratchet and the rumours about him having different wrenches to hit his misbehave patients. A tap on his shoulder from Knockout's tail jolted him.

"Tell you what, I might let you out of here unnoticed if..."

"If w-w-what?" Alex stammered.

Knockout winked at him before pulling him close. "If you give me a little juicy detail on how you met Arcee. Just that for the price of your freedom from _moi_."

Alex was hesitant. He was thinking back unto all the things that had happened to him. Knockout seemed alright so he only gave the brief details minus the prison violation he had from Scarface and the other inmates.

"I'm surprised, really," the medic tutted. "She might as well pity you because of your state of being. Oh well, a deal's a deal I guessed."

Knockout showed Alex the way without having anyone spot him. Alex's heart was thumping not just out of fear but the doubts he had were slowly crawling up his spine.

What if Arcee has given up on him?


End file.
